Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Good Will Bandits
by MoroseCaptain
Summary: Jacob and Sabrina were total opposites and yet they teamed up to try and make the world a better place in their own way. But after a fateful incident the two are changed into Pokemon, and find themselves in a new world, they strive to find out why and how. But Jacob, a major recluse, must rely on others for help, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings of Unlikely Heroes

Jacob was your common thug. He was fourteen and had jet black hair which fell to his ears, and dark blue eyes seemed to strike fear in all he saw. He preferred hit-and-runs and did not seem to own any pokémon. He'd come behind a trainer and knock them out by use of a tire iron. He'd steal their wallets and be off, without a word. He was a man of action and used very little words. He seemed to despise interactions with other living things.

Sabrina was your common trainer. She was thirteen and had a pet spearow and trained it furiously. She wandered from town to town and helped all she saw, doing what she could. She loved speaking to people and seemed to revel in their attention. In one town she heard of this thug and went to apprehend him. No one knows what happened or why these two people teamed up. But, now, as they went from town to town, the rich got poorer and the poor got a lot richer. They were commonly referred to as the Good Will Bandits. They were celebrated as heroes for some reason and most of the time, if someone saw them committing a crime, they'd look the other way.

But their exploits as humans is not what this story is about. It is what they did when they changed is what is really important. They had recently been discovered stealing from a man's mansion, he was known for exploiting his workers, and had hired extra guards when he heard the Good Will Bandits were in town. The two were now fleeing as quick as they could through the nearby forest…

"Quickly." Jacob said, turning to an exhausted Sabrina.

"I dropped my pokéball somewhere… What about Beaky?" She was taking deep breaths.

"We'll come back for him." He heard footsteps, "So fast! Quick, come on!" He grabbed her wrist and started running. Every time he heard an unknown footstep, he changed direction. Eventually, the forest stopped, Jacob barely managed to stop as the forest gave way to a cliff. It hung over the ocean. Jacob looked down at the water as I crashed on the rocks at the bottom.

"Damnit!" He cussed, "We're screwed!"

"Jacob!" Sabrina tugged on his shirt. Three guards had also come after them and now boxed them in. "What do we do?" She asked, terrified.

"Come quietly." One guard offered.

"Death first!" Jacob retorted. He moved Sabrina behind him, "I'll take them on, you run for it, alright?"

"I won't leave you!"

"It's either both of us or one of us."

"B-but… I… Fine."

"Alright, let- What the-" Jacob was looking down and saw a crack in the ground. "So ends the Good Will Bandits." Jacob said sadly. The land under them gave way and Jacob and Sabrina fell. Jacob was certain of his death, he felt intense pain and coldness all throughout his body. He didn't want to die! But he didn't have much of a choice.

"Breathe." A voice said.

"…No." Jacob replied, breathing pained him too much.

"Breathe." The voice repeated, irritated.

"Fine." Jacob took a deep breath and moved past the intense pain.

"Good. Now, be more careful from now on, ok?"

"Who… Are you?"

"Don't worry. We'll meet again and you can thank me in person!"

"I'd rather not… You sound really annoying…"

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?" The voice was really angry now.

"Yes."

"You're a meanie! At least the girl thanked me!"

"Sabrina!? Where? Where is she? Is she ok?"

Jack's questions yielded no response. He slowly drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team of Me

Tellis was a Pikachu. He was smaller than all the other pokémon and was usually picked on for it. He had lived in the village his whole life and his friend Laura, a riolu, were normally bored. They waited for something interesting to happen, but nothing ever did. Well, that's the way it was until one day Tellis was being picked on again. A meowth and geodude led by a charmander were picking on him.

"Midget! Midget!" And other derogatory words for short were chanted at him. Tellis had no chance against them by himself so he stood there and took it. He standing next to the entrance to the forbidden forest. He had his eyes closed as usually after the jeers, they beat him. His mother always asked him why he came home with bruises, but he never answered. They had stopped chanting and Tellis expected a hit anytime now. But after a few moments he opened his eyes and saw a vulpix standing in front of him. Its red fur and orange tail were wet for some reason. It growled at the other three.

"Piss. Off." He said, venomously.

"Whoa!" Charles the charmander said, "This ain't worth a fight. Let's go guys." He took his buddies and left.

The vulpix turned to face him, it was at that moment Tellis realized he was covered in blood. His blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul, "Where… Is… Sabrina?" He asked.

"You need an Oran berry!" Tellis exclaimed.

"No!" He said, "I… find… her…Good… Will Bandits… I must survive…"

"What?" Tellis asked confused.

The vulpix gave him an odd look before collapsing. It was one of disbelief.

"Oh no! Help! Someone help me!" Was all Jacob heard before he passed out.

When Jacob passed out, he dreamt of what had happened prior, he was on some sort of beach. He stood and looked around, wincing at the pain, he was bleeding. There was a path and he heard voices, he followed it. He felt odd, but he didn't question it, he was probably in shock. There was a Pikachu being picked on, he knew if Sabrina were here she would nag him into helping it. Sabrina… Where was she? He drove off the bullies and that's when he realized that a pokémon was talking to him. Then he passed out. When he awoke for real he was in some sort of house. He was on a straw mat. His cuts had healed up nicely… Fur. There was fur on him. He blinked slowly and realized he was on all fours. There was a jug of water next to him, he looked at his reflection. A vulpix looked back.

"Well, this doesn't happen every day." Jacob sighed and looked around. Other than the jug and straw mat the room was empty. There was window. But Jacob decided leaving would be the best course of action. He had to find Sabrina. She would be terribly lost without him! As soon as he took two steps outside, a Raichu cut him off. It looked down at him and smiled,

"Tellis!" She called, "Your friend is up and about!"

"Move." Jacob said and tried to sidestep around her. She grabbed him and turned him around, try as he might, he was too tired to resist.

"Now, now! Those were some nasty cuts on you stranger. You can't be leaving just yet!"

"You don't know me." Jacob was confused, "Why help me?"

"You helped Tellis, you don't know him either."

"I need to go!" He struggled against her. But she was bigger than him. She easily pushed him back into the hut.

"You stay in the guest room while I make dinner. I'll have Tellis bring it over later, alright sweetie?"

Jacob glared at her.

"Don't give me that look! This is for your own good!" Another raichu showed up and smiled.

"This Tellis's friend? I heard the commotion and came over."

"Oh honey!" The other one said, "He keeps trying to get away."

"A man only passes up a free meal with such ferocity for only one reason, someone important to him is in trouble." The raichu looked at him questioningly.

Jack nodded furiously.

"You know you won't be any use to them if you show up weak and battered. Just eat and rest for a little and tell us your story, mister." The male raichu made a convincing argument.

"No. It's unbelievable." Jacob said, "I will wait." Jacob sat on the straw mat. He waited for a few hours, without moving. All he did was ponder his situation, and hope he was in a coma. Tellis, the small Pikachu, entered. He had a tray with miscellaneous fruits, nuts, and vegetables on it.

"Here," He said, setting the tray in front of him, "For you."

Jacob stared at him.

"That's a little scary."

Jacob stared at him.

"Thanks for today."

Jacob stared at him.

"You don't like eating in front of others, do you?"

Jacob slowly shook his head.

"Who's Sabrina?"

Jacob glared fiercely at him.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"Jacob."

"Well, I'll be back in a bit with my family to hear your story. Eat up while I'm gone!" Tellis happily left the hut.

Jacob sighed and started eating his food. He sat cross-legged and used his fore paws to eat his food. He noticed that the Raichu's and their son were staring at him from the doorway close to the end of his meal.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Did you like it?" The mother raichu asked, entering.

Jacob grunted.

The parent raichus and Tellis were now in the hut. "How'd you get here, Jacob?" The father raichu asked.

"You won't believe me." He warned them.

"Please tell us." Tellis begged.

Jacob explained his situation.

After he was done he surveyed their expressions. The parent's were ones of disbelief and curiosity, while Tellis's was one of wonderment.

"Wow!" Tellis said, "You're a kid and you're also a hero! How cool!"

"I wouldn't go so far and say hero…" Jacob protested.

"Laura would love to meet you! But… She left to the next town to try to form a team or something…"

The parents were whispering to each other. "Jacob," The father said, "We'd like Tellis to show you to the next town over."

"No." Jacob replied.

"What?" Tellis asked, "Why?"

"I don't do teamwork."

"But you just said you had a partner!"

Tellis was so similar to Sabrina. So annoying. "Only to the next town then."

"Yay! Thanks mom and dad." Tellis hugged his parents and left.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, alright?" The mother asked Jacob.

Jacob grunted in response and laid down to sleep.

The next morning Jacob and Tellis set off to the next town. Tellis's mother gave Tellis a lunchbox filled with useful berries. Tellis showed Jacob the path to get to the town and he talked and talked. Jacob had to restrain himself, so as to not hit him. He tuned him out and mostly just grunted when Tellis asked him a question. Jacob hated being stuck with this twerp, but he had to find Sabrina. She'd be easy to find, she always wore that red ribbon he had given her when they'd first met. He hoped she still had it, as he had lost everything upon this… transition. Tellis didn't shut up and Jacob sighed, this would be one long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twitching is a Bad Sign

Tellis wouldn't shut up. It got so bad that Jacob's eye was literally twitching with anger. He suppressed it, but he could only withstand so much. He decided if he couldn't get the kid to shut up, he'd get him on a more useful topic than the kid's past. "How long is this friggin' road?" Jacob asked.

"Not too long, we should be there before the sun goes down. Why is your eye doing that?"

So…much…anger, "No reason." Jacob lied, "Now, if you see anyone with a bright red ribbon on their head, tell me."

"Lots of pokémon wear ribbons."

"This one has 'Sabrina' in purple embroidery on it."

"Oh! That'll make it much easier to find!" Tellis exclaimed.

Must…Not…Kill… "Can you tune it down a bit, kid?"

"We're about the same age!" Tellis protested.

"Don't remind me." Jacob sighed.

They walked the rest of the path without Jacob speaking a word, but Tellis spoke as if his life depended on it.

When they finally arrived in the town, Jacob smiled for the first time in a while, he turned to his traveling companion. "So long, kid. Say thanks to your folks for me."

"Let me come with you!" Tellis said.

God no, "Why would you want to come with me?"

"Well… You're a hero and four eyes are better than two, plus I'm looking for Laura."

How do I let him off easy? "Go away kid." Nailed it! He high-fived himself in his mind.

Tellis was almost in tears, "P-please?"

He acts just like she would… Damn… "Fine, come along. Just put a lid on your mouth or something, kid." Jacob sighed.

"Yay!" Tellis exclaimed.

The town had many colorful buildings with large yellow roads leading everywhere. Many pokémon bustled around in the busy streets, but Jacob knew how to push past them. He quickly navigated himself through the busy street and found himself in front of a shop named, 'Busy Bodies'. Jacob sat down and waited for Tellis, whom was lagging behind a ways. Eventually, Tellis did find him and, without a word, Jacob began navigating through the streets again.

Tellis caught up to him quick this time, "Wait!" he said, "Let's go check out the job board!"

"What for?" Jacob asked.

"Do you have any money?"

"…Lead the way." Jacob followed Tellis as the small Pikachu expertly made his way through the crowd.

"We got here for the afternoon rush. It should die down in about an hour."

Jacob didn't reply. In a small clearing was a good-sized board. It had numerous papers and pictures attached. Jacob looked up and down at it. He was actually rather confused.

"What's wrong?" Tellis asked, staring at the odd face Jacob made.

"They put up their problems… and others help?"

"Well… Yeah! Sometimes, even without a reward."

"I…Don't understand."

"You were a thief. It's understandable why this would confuse you. But it's a good way to get fame and recognition as a team."

"We're not a team." Jacob replied.

"Right. We'd need to get registered first."

Jacob sighed, "Kid. I'm just trying to find my friend, not set up a long term business."

"Well, we can still take requests." Tellis pulled one off the board. " 'Catch the thieving pidgey in the Forbidden Forest's cave.' We can handle a pidgey, easy!"

"What's the pay?"

"500."

"… Is that a lot?"

"Enough for a meal."

"Fine. Lead the way."

"You won't ditch me, will you?"

Jacob sighed, It was a tempting offer, "If I was going to, I would have already."

The cave was only a brisk walk away. They entered. Complete silence and darkness. "Hey," Tellis said, "breathe fire."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…don't know how."

"Well… just follow your instincts!"

Jacob had no idea what that meant, but he had seen fire pokémon before. He opened his mouth wide and tried to breathe fire. When nothing happened he grew immediately silly which made him angry. He opened his mouth again and this time a good-sized fireball shot across the cave. The cave was illuminated and there were many twists and turns, which they didn't need to use. A pure stroke of luck, the pidgey was leaving the cave at the time Jacob fired the fireball. It flew across that first room and slammed directly into him. With a squawk it collapsed, unconscious. They exchanged surprised glances and then walked over to the thief. It had a gold necklace on, which they assumed was the stolen item. They grabbed the thief and dragged him back to town.

The police picked up the thief as soon as they entered town. It was two growlithes led by an Arcanine. "Thanks for capturing that criminal. We'll take it from here." They moved to take the pidgey, but Jacob cut them off.

"What are you doing?" The arcanine asked.

"Reward." Was all Jacob said.

"Oh. Right here." She walked over and gave Tellis five coins, each one hundred written on them. Jacob moved out of her way and the two growlithes grabbed the pidgey. They were walking away when the arcanine turned around. "I hope we can do business again. My name is Amarela, if you see any of my requests on the board, be sure to take them. I like pokémon like you. Serious and down to earth."

Jacob stared at her, she smiled and walked away.

"You were awesome!" Tellis said.

"…Sabrina." Jacob walked up to the board. There was a pad of paper and a pencil next to it. He started to write a request.

"What are you doing?" Tellis asked.

Jacob showed the request, 'Looking for a red ribbon with 'Sabrina' in purple embroidery on it. Any information will be reported to Amarela, to be relayed to me. Reward will be negotiated based on quantity and quality.' Jacob put the request on the board.

"You think that'll work?" Tellis asked.

"Worth a try." Jacob replied. As they turned away from the board, a riolu was staring at them.

"Laura!" Tellis exclaimed, running over to see his friend.

"Hi Tellis! Who's your friend?"

Jacob stared at them.

"Oh, that's Jacob. It's a long story."

"Well, I don't have anything else to do I would like to hear it."

Tellis relayed Jacob's story.

"You're traveling with a criminal who turned into a pokémon and seeing as how humans died off thousands of years ago, he's a time traveler too."

"Yup!"

"Jeez, you're gullible."

"Am not!"

"I don't care if you believe me." Jacob said, "What I do care about is you getting this electric rat off my hands." He inclined his head towards Tellis.

"That hurt…" Tellis said, sadly.

Laura laughed, "Do you guys have a place to sleep?"

They shook their heads.

"Well neither do I! But I guess we can bunk anywhere, so long as someone keeps watch."

Jacob had an ominous feeling. "You're coming with us… aren't you?"

"Yep!" Laura said.

Damnit! Jacob sighed, "Double the life… Double the annoyance."

"You're very anti-social." Laura observed.

"What gave it away? The fact that I hate you or the fact that I hate having to listen to you?"

"Hmph." Was all Laura said. They slept well that night, each one taking watch at different intervals.

Jacob took first watch and reflected on his day. It hadn't been so bad. And the kids weren't too terrible. Plus the board would help greatly in finding Sabrina. He really hoped she was alright. When he had first met her, she ran right up to him claiming how what he was doing was bad and terrible. She was the first bounty hunter who had actually stopped to talk to him, and then, surprisingly, asked him why he did it. Jacob laughed at that memory. He had explained his hard childhood and how he had been dirt-eating poor his whole life. Then she said, that they should team up to feed all the poor people and stick it to the snooty rich ones. Not the kind of woman he would date, but, ever since then, she was one of the few people he could stand to be around without feeling… awkward. After a while he woke Tellis up and went to sleep himself.


End file.
